Soul Mate
by Lily1986
Summary: Lois Lane returns from Africa and her first stop is the Kent Farm. Warning: Spoilers Included.


**A.N: **I used spoilers I got from Comic Con and that one little clip in the season 10 trailer of Lois in the barn with the suit. Assuming that takes place after she returns. I'm not saying it does. It could actually take place before she leaves. But this story's sake, let's say it's something she finds when she returns. Why did I write this? And why did I write it like this? Simple. I wanted to bring back the bracelet. I'm one of the ones who feel it needs to make an appearance in the final season, despite Brian Peterson saying it wasn't necessary. I'm hoping the fan reaction at Comic Con will show them that while it isn't necessary, fans really want to see it. It is a part of the series' mythology. I'd hate for the legend of Naman to be written off so easily considering how important it was during the show's early years. If anything it was a nice twist on the Superman lore we all know and love. I'd love for Clark to tell Lois about the legend, even if he does so before he can fully tell her about his secret. I think it'll be nice practice for when they have "The Talk".  
Also, there's another parallel here. When Lois gets home from Africa, I want [scratch that... I NEED] for the first person she wants to see be Clark. When Lana first comes home from Paris, the first person she goes to see is Lex. A friend of mine pointed that out to me from season 4. I want Clark to be the first person Lois looks for after she returns.  
Well without further ado, here is the story. Yes, there's "spoilers". But not much. If you've seen the trailer from Comic Con then that is the extent of the spoilers.  
You should be safe. :)

**Soul mate**

Lois pulled up to the farm in her car and looked at the bright yellow farmhouse through her windshield. She'd literally just flown into Metropolis a couple of hours ago and driven straight to Smallville. If she was honest with herself, she definitely knew why.

She hadn't seen him in weeks.

She hadn't spoken to him either. He'd sent emails but all of them went unanswered. Perry had told her that he'd been speaking to Martha and Martha had mentioned how desperate Clark had been to contact her. But she couldn't answer him. Not in an email. And the first time she spoke to him since the last time she saw him; she didn't want to be on a two minute phone call from half a world away. Though she knew he could be there in an instant if she'd asked.

She wanted to be able to talk to him face to face. So she could see him and touch him. It would all be real and not some elaborate mirage her mind had created for her.

"Alright Lois," she nodded to herself biting her lower lip. "It's now or never."

She jumped out of the red SUV she'd rented from the Metropolis airport and lifted her hand to block the sun from her vision. She sucked in a breath and walked up the porch steps to the front door. Knocking, she leaned in to listen for any movement inside, but there was none.

Lois stepped back and glanced to the side seeing the barn. She took one step at a time down the porch stairs and walked toward the fortress he'd made his own in his awkward teen years. She pushed the door aside and instantly knew that no one was in there. It didn't stop her from walking up the stairs to the loft. The last time she'd seen Clark Kent was in this place. She'd asked him to come clean. To tell her his secrets but he didn't. She'd figured it out later that night in a dark alley when he kissed her as his alter ego.

And that was the last time she'd touched him.

Lois walked toward the giant window and fingered the telescope that was still perched there after all these years. She smiled softly remembering the time when she first got to Smallville and how weird she found it all. A grown man with a telescope was not a normal according to her. But she had to admit, it'd grown on her…the telescope and the man.

She looked over and noticed a half open gift box lying on the table. She hadn't noticed it the last time she was there. It was probably new. She walked over to it and picked up the card, reading it quickly.

_If you choose to stay._

_Love, Mom_

She eyed the card suspiciously and placed it on the table next to the box. She lifted the cardboard top and moved aside the gift wrapping paper gasping when she saw the S insignia she'd come to recognize anywhere in the city . Except this shield wasn't silver on black. It was vibrant. It had his signature primary colors. She smiled. This was the future Dr. Fate had been talking about.

She put the cover back on and placed the card on top. She turned away from it and walked to the chest in the loft. She'd been looking through it the last time she was there. But she hadn't gotten as far as she'd wanted. She opened the dusty cover and moved aside a few keepsakes, including the journal she'd found before leaving.

She lifted up an old cigar box.

"Clark doesn't smoke." she muttered to herself and opened the box. She smiled when she found an old Smallville High flag. Taking it out of the box she turned it her hand and smiled. She put it back down and lifted the wallet. It was Jonathan Kent's wallet. She'd recognize it anywhere. She remembered how many times she'd have to pick it up after him while working on his campaign trail. He'd always leave it. And all the times he'd pulled it out in front of her to offer to pay for lunch or to offer her money for daily things like gas or food. Each time she'd refused. She knew they weren't rich but the thought of him wanting to take care of her like his own daughter warmed her inside. She missed him. More than she'd ever missed her own father while he was away.

She gently put the wallet down and leaned her head to the side when she found a bracelet. Clark wasn't much for jewelry and carrying a girl's bracelet didn't exactly make sense. She lifted it to her eye level and studied it intensely. It was beautiful with a turquoise stone in the middle and some kind of metal design around it. She wondered where it'd come from. She was so entranced by the bracelet she didn't hear the heavy footsteps on the loft stairs.

"Lois?"

She looked straight ahead and closed her eyes. Busted.

She put the box down and stood up turning around with the bracelet still in her hand.

He was standing in front of her in his jeans and t-shirt that she'd come to love. She smiled softly.

"Hi, Clark."

"You're back."

He cross the floor to her in a matter of seconds and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She felt her own arms wrap themselves around his torso.

"I just got back."

He pulled back to get a good look at the face he hadn't seen for weeks.

"When?" he asked.

"A couple hours ago." she shrugged stepping out of his embrace.

"Lois," he started. "I tried-"

"Don't Clark," she stopped him turning around to face him. "I know."

"I missed you."

"Me too," she smiled softly. "So…did I miss anything?"

"Lois, aren't we going to…talk about it?"

"Talk about what Clark?"

He eyed her suspiciously. He was searching her face for some assurance that she knew. That she'd figured it out. But she had none. For all he could tell, Lois Lane still did not know Clark Kent was the Blur.

"Clark?"

"Never mind," he shook his head deciding to keep that secret to himself a little longer. "How was Africa?"

"Oh you know," she grinned. "Hot."

"Yeah," he nodded putting his hands in his pocket. "Here too."

"Right," she nodded.

He noticed what was in her hand in that moment and signaled to it.

"What you got there?"

"Oh, um," she stumbled lifting it up for him to see. "I found it."

"In Africa?"

"Not exactly," she bit her lower lip nervously. She knew he knew and she was tired of beating around the bush about it, about everything. "Do you know what it is?"

"Sure I do," he nodded. "A friend gave it to me when I was in high school."

"A girl friend," she smiled mockingly. "I don't think I remember Lana ever wearing this."

"It wasn't Lana."

"Alicia then." she continued.

"Not exactly," Clark said walking up to her. He took it out of her hand and lifted it to his eye level. "Joseph Willowbrook was a really good friend."

"So," she looked up at him feeling a little flushed at mentioning his two ex girlfriends. "What does it mean?"

He smiled down at her. "Well, the legend goes that this bracelet is meant for the true love of Naman."

"Who's Naman," she scrunched face in confusion.

"According to the Kawatche people," he continued. "Naman fell from the sky in a reign on fire, had the strength of ten men and could shoot fire from his eyes."

"Sounds like someone we both know." she winked.

He had a confused look on his face but shrugged and continued anyway. "Naman was destined to save the world. But he had an enemy and a true love. And this bracelet is supposed to be hers."

"How would Naman know who she is?"

"I guess when the right girl walks into your life," he shrugged. "You know."

"Sounds familiar." she smiled softly.

"A very wise woman told me that."

"Your mom?" she grinned knowingly.

"Hardly," he smiled brightly. "Anyway, when he gave it to me, he told me to save it for my soul mate. I haven't looked at it since."

"Not even-"

"Now that I think about it," he shook his head. "I don't think Lana ever even saw it. Nor Chloe or Alicia. You're definitely the first."

"Oh."

"That's probably because it didn't belong to them though."

She watched him as he crossed the floor again and stood in front of her. He lifted her hand, taking the bracelet out of her hand and placing it on her wrist.

"Clark…"

"Lois, I want you to have it."

"But…"

"He said I'd know and I do know. It's you Lois. It's always been you."

"Clark," she looked at the bracelet and then at him. "I don't want you to give this to me just because I found it and you feel the need to give it to someone. I…it's just…it's complicated right now."

"I know things aren't exactly how they used to be between us," he started. "But Lois…you have to believe that I will get us back on track. I promised you always and…"

"Forever." she finished softly.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"You still mean that?"

"I do," he nodded. "And Lois…for the record you didn't find this bracelet. It found you."

She smiled and bit the corner of her lip. She looked down at the beautiful bracelet on her wrist and then up at the man who'd put it there. She grinned up at him and wrapped her arms around his torso hugging him closely. She fingered the bracelet as he held her close and vowed that no matter what, it was never coming off.


End file.
